


Turn To Obscure

by Gummigod



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Clones, Minor Character Death, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummigod/pseuds/Gummigod
Summary: A little twist on the laboratory scene with Felix
Kudos: 10





	Turn To Obscure

"Hey what the hell was all that noise?" 

The faint sound of a door opening and formal shoes on stone, echoed through the still open door.

Q84 giggled the bat still dripping clone blood onto the floor. 

"Better make a decision." She cooed batting her eyes at the frozen Huxley. "Looks like your little experiment is coming."

She could feel him glare at her from under the mask. No. It was more than that. She could feel his hate. He wanted to destroy her. Rip her into pieces until she wasn't recognizable from any of the Felix's littering the ground. 

Go ahead. Her eyes urged. Do it. Kill me. I dare you.

The choked gasp from the doorway alerted her to Felix's arrival and she turned away from Huxley to give him a sweet smile, like honey and rotting fruit covered in maggots.

Felix didn't seem to know what to say. His eyes looked from the many versions of him on the floor, to the blood still dripping from her bat, to Huxley barely a statue in the corner.

"What is this?" He finally choked out looking at Huxley.

"It's you silly!" Q84 piped up when it was obvious Huxley was maintaining his silent treatment. "Well it used to be. I think all these clones are dead now. I mean I am the one who killed them."

She tapped the bashed in head of one of them. Felicia if the proportions had anything to say. She giggled. 

"You killed them? Why?" Felix looked horrified. Poor pitiful child. Poor pitiful disgusting child.

"Oh Felix," Q84 breathed out, pity dripping off her tone. "It was for you silly."

Felix didn't look like he understood anymore then before. What an absolute little moron. Q84 smiled.

"With all these clones you were useless. A dispensable little puppet for Huxley to play with until he needed a new one. " She walked forward the bat dragging behind her. Felix looked like he wanted to run. She placed one hand on the curve of his cheek.

"But now you're our precious little Felix. We HAVE to treasure you now. You're our last one. Of course," She took a sly glance at Huxley, "I always treasured you. I just made everyone else feel the same." 

She kissed his cheek. Smooth. Cold. Like marble. He trembled at her touch. It was enough to make her blackened heart flutter. Fear always did. And then she left off to school and not a moment too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> What if Q84 had the same feeling of protectiveness for Felix as Charlotte


End file.
